


Pandora's box

by OhDearLoki



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Ghost Hunters, Haunted theater, Pandora's Box, during halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDearLoki/pseuds/OhDearLoki
Summary: On Halloween night, strange things can happen, but nothing prepared Tom for this adventure. Going to an old abandoned theatre, a box attracts his curiosity. But to open it is like releasing hell on earth. Accompanied by a strange young woman, Tom will have to overcome his fears to end the worst Halloween party the world has ever known.▸ Mini special Halloween story (2020)
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 : Tom’s meeting on old friend and decide visit an abandonned theater.

31 October, 9:00 am. 

London was cold and grey this morning and yet the streets were already crowded. Halloween always made the city go wild and the most enthusiastic fans of this traditional festival were already walking the underground corridors in their best costumes. 

Tom looked out his window at the fog one last time before putting on his coat and cap and leaving his house. He had an appointment with an old childhood friend in a nearby pub. In between his latest films and interviews, Tom had rarely had time for family and friends, so he jumped at the chance when Owen offered him a nice cup of tea.

Crossing the streets, head down to avoid being recognised, hands deeply buried in his pockets, Tom walked quickly to fight the cold. After only a few minutes, he arrived in front of “ _ **The Red Lion**_ ”. He knew this pub well and he particularly liked it for its warm atmosphere. The front, with its amber stained-glass windows and flowers hanging from both sides of the doors, was welcoming. But the interior, with its subdued light, was intimate and every time Tom felt at home there. 

As soon as he stepped inside, the actor was struck by a gentle warmth, causing his cold cheeks to tingle, and was greeted by the ambient noises of the customers’ conversations. He liked this kind of atmosphere.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a man waving at him and he immediately recognised his friend Owen. Without further ado, he went to join him in the stall he had chosen, a cup of tea already in front of him. 

“Owen, how are you?” Tom asked, sitting down in front of his friend. 

“Tom! It’s been so long! It’s good to see you.” Saluted Owen, offering him a warm handshake. 

Smiling, the actor ordered a cup of Earl Grey and began a discussion with Owen, trying to make up for lost time. When Tom finished telling him in detail about his films, shootings and interviews, he put his elbows on the table and watched his childhood friend.

“What about you Owen, what are you up to?” 

“Oh, you know… I go where life takes me, you know me. I’ve never been able to stay in one place.” 

“So what are you interested in right now?” 

A mysterious smile appeared on Owen’s face, arousing his friend’s curiosity. 

“Do you remember how much money I made working in the immobilizer?” 

Tom nodded his head, his mouth full of tea, before swallowing and smiling. 

“Yes, you had been quite successful.” 

“Well, today I’m going to use that money to renovate an old theatre. I’ve just signed the papers. You are looking at the owner of the old **_Galleon Theater_**.” 

“Really? You bought this ruin?” Tom wondered. “What are you going to do with it?” 

“Renovate it to start with. Then I’m going to start producing plays. I’ll welcome young talents and big names on the stage. And I hope one day to see you there.” 

Flattered, Tom gave him a slightly embarrassed smile before taking a last sip of his tea. After a comfortable silence, Owen couldn’t hold his excitement any longer. He took some old keys out of his pocket and jingling them. 

“Do you want to see it?” he asked with the same smile a child would make before opening his Christmas presents. 

“Let’s go.” Accepted Tom. 

Together, after leaving a few coins on the table, they took a taxi to the old abandoned theatre. Tom couldn’t wait to see what his friend was planning. But the day had many surprises in store for him. 

Because nothing happens by chance on Halloween.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2: Tom’s visiting an old dressing room and find a beautiful box. But maybe he shouldn’t have opened it.

The taxi ride was not long, they arrived in a few minutes. Tom waited while his friend paid for the taxi, looking up at the suddenly darkened sky. London was not known for its dreamy weather but Tom sensed that a big storm was coming to the city. 

“I know it doesn’t look like much from the outside, but I’m planning to renovate the façade and put up a giant screen to display the artists.” Owen said when he returned to Tom. “But the most beautiful thing will be the inside.”

He took the keys to the building out of his pocket and opened the doors with some excitement. Tom followed him with an amused smile on his face. He remembered that his friend had always been enthusiastic about everything, cheering him up at the slightest opportunity. The entrance hall was plunged into darkness, the carpet that was once red was now grey with dust. The tiles on the floor were broken by the weather and the wind was whistling into every corner of the building. 

At first glance, the theatre was worthless, not the slightest bit of splendour. But Tom didn’t allow himself to criticize, Owen was already guiding him through the corridor, showing him the theatre he imagined, not the one he was. Tom quickly dispelled his apprehension and followed his friend, seeing through his eyes the immense potential of this building. 

“The tiles will be replaced with marble and I will put in a new red carpet. The ceiling will be covered with a diamond chandelier. There will be the counters, the staff will be dressed in uniforms that match the tones of the entrance.” 

Tom’s blue eyes wandered down the corridor and the dust dissipated before his eyes to show him a warm light and all the details his friend had been counting on. Dreamy, he could already see himself walking up and down the walls to get on stage. 

“It’s beautiful, Owen. I can’t wait to see what you’re going to do with this old building.” 

“And you haven’t seen anything yet, come on stage.” 

The next one silently, Tom went on stage but it was so dark he couldn’t see anything. Owen apologized and went backstage to try and get the lights working. As Tom tried to observe his surroundings, he suddenly felt the hair on the back of his neck bristling. He felt like he was being spied on. 

“Owen?” he called, unsure. 

Something caught his eye in the garden side corridors as Owen went to the courtyard side. Without really knowing why, Tom walked in the direction of the shadow he had seen. He walked through the backstage area, being careful not to stumble as he couldn’t see anything. He followed his instincts, as if guided by some unknown force, although he felt a little nervous. After a few minutes he arrived in front of a dressing room. He pushed open the door, which opened with a sinister creaking sound. The dressing room was dusty, like everything else, the mirror was almost opaque because it was so covered with dust. There was nothing special, except for a box in the centre of the table. Its black stone clasp gleamed in the dim light, and Tom felt attracted to it. As if in a second state, he took the box in his hands and after observing it, opened it. 

A strong wind blew over him and the door slammed shut. Tom was startled and dropped the box on the floor, his heart throbbing in his chest.

“Owen, is that you?” Tom asked nervously, but there was no answer. 

Now in the darkness he tried to see where the box had fallen. But he straightened up suddenly when he felt a breath on his neck. Tom would have liked to turn around to see where the cold breath had come from that froze his bones, but he was petrified, unable to move. His gaze fell on the mirror and his heart seemed to stop when he saw a figure standing behind him. His breathing became laboured, he panicked because he still didn’t feel able to move or even speak. He is frozen by fear. The figure behind him has an evil aura around it and Tom prays that it is all just a bad dream. 

Suddenly the door opens with a crash. Tom felt a hand slip into his and grasp it tightly. He only had time to see the face of a beautiful young woman before she ordered him to run. 

Now able to move, Tom took her legs around her neck and walked towards the stage, which was now perfectly lit. 

Breathless, Tom tried to calm down. He turned around to thank the young woman who had helped him out of his trouble or to ask her what had happened, but he saw no one. She had disappeared. 

“Tom? Are you all right?” Owen asked, walking towards his friend. 

Tom suddenly turned around at the sound of Owen’s voice, as if he’d suddenly woken up from a dream. 

“Are you OK? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

“Was it you?” Tom whispered. 

“What?” 

“Was that a joke? The door that closed and the cold breath in my neck!” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

And Tom saw that he was sincere. But that didn’t reassure him, because if Owen wasn’t responsible for the strange events he had just experienced, who was? And where had that mysterious young woman gone? 

“You know, Tom, the building is old, it’s drafty.” 

“You’re right, there are draughts.” He tried to convince himself. 

But deep down, Tom knew that the wind had nothing to do with it and that he had just witnessed something inexplicable. Pale as a sheet, he thanked Owen and went home as soon as possible. The young woman’s face still haunted him when he closed the door of his house. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3: Tom’s trying to get over the strange event in the theatre but once at home, things get stranger.

Tom settled down in front of the television, sitting on the sofa with his dog, relaxing. With the remote control in one hand, while the other tenderly stroked Bobby’s brown fur, Tom searched for something interesting to look at in vain. He couldn’t get what he had seen in the theatre out of his head, preventing him from concentrating. With a last sigh, he turned off the television and turned to his dog. 

“It’s a strange day.” He whispered, caressing Bobby’s head. 

Suddenly, a noise was heard. As if someone was scratching at the door. Tom listened, but nothing happened again. He thought he was dreaming before Bobby grunted and walked towards the door. Unsure, the actor got up and walked towards the front door of his house. When he opened the door, no one was there, but Bobby continued to growl. 

Still haunted by the strange events that had happened to him earlier, he tried to calm his heart and convinced himself that he was imagining things. He walked back to the living room and as he crossed the threshold, a book fell out of the library. He was startled and his dog barked, looking at the shelf strangely. This time Tom could not find his calm. He knew there had to be a logical explanation for all this, maybe the front door had caused a draught, but he doubted it. 

As he carefully picked up the book and put it back in its place, he felt the hair on the back of his neck bristling and he was covered in a cold sweat. 

Deciding to calm down, he went to the bathroom. A long hot shower would help him get rid of his unpleasant shivers and relax. Ten minutes later, Tom came out of the shower with a towel around his waist, his muscles completely relaxed and a smile on his face. It had done him a lot of good, but it was only a brief respite. Tom looked up at the foggy mirror and was about to run a hand over it to see more clearly as words began to appear on the mirror. 

A violent shiver came over Tom as his throat closed and his heart quickened. 

The words “Help me” had just appeared before his eyes. And this time he couldn’t find any rational explanation for it. Completely panicked, Tom went to his room. 

“What the hell is going on?” He wondered, curled up in the corner of his bed.

Suddenly, the face of the young woman who had helped him escape from the dressing room came to mind. And an explanation appeared. 

“Is it a… ghost?” 

As soon as the words had left his mouth, the young woman from the theatre walked through the door of his room, through the wood without any difficulty and walked towards him, pale and translucent. 

She held out a hand to him and in a soft, clear voice declared the words that Tom did not want to hear. 

“Please help me.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4: A ghost needs Tom’s help to save the world.

Completely panicked, holding his screams in his chest, Tom looked at the entity standing in front of him with wide-open eyes. 

“Stand back!” he shouted, at last, short of breath. “Leave me alone!”

The young woman looked at him with slightly furrowed eyebrows before attempting a reassuring smile. 

“I don’t want to hurt you”. she assured, in a melodious voice.

“Why should I believe you?” he exclaimed, his voice trembling. 

“Because I helped you escape the theatre?” 

Tom remembered very well when she grabbed his hand to pull him out of the dressing room where a frightening figure was standing. When she saw his hesitation, she spoke again. 

“I need your help, I promise I won’t hurt you.” 

Tom reluctantly nodded. 

“I just need a moment,” he said. 

The young woman tilted her head to the side, confused, but when Tom nodded to the simple towel he had around his waist, she laughed again. She walked out of the room, through the door as she had done the first time, and let Tom get dressed. The actor pinched himself several times and started talking to himself, trying to convince himself that he hadn’t lost his mind. 

When he came out of the room, the ghost was standing on the other side of the door, startling him again. All she did was offer him a smile and followed him into the kitchen. 

Tom took out a glass and a bottle of whisky. He wasn’t the drinking type, but he badly needed that drink. 

“I’m listening, how can I help you, ghost,” he said, holding the glass to his lips. 

“I have a name, you know. And I need you to help me put a demon in the box you opened.” 

Tom almost spit out his whisky because he was so surprised. He coughed for a moment, before focusing again on the aura in front of him. 

“A what?” 

“A demon, or in this case, an evil ghost.” 

Tom didn’t react for a few seconds. 

“No. No way.” He finally answered. 

He would have liked to be able to say that it was all a hoax, a hidden camera, but he had seen that woman coming through his bedroom door. He couldn’t deny that she was real and that she was a ghost. But to ask him to cast out demons? No way, he’s not part of Ghostbusters. 

“What? No! You can’t say no!” she exclaimed, a little panicked. 

“Why, are you going to kill me if I give up?” 

“No!“ she replied, indignant at the idea. “Because you’re the one who opened the box, so you’re the only one who can put it back inside.” 

Tom looked at her, stunned, before rubbing his forehead tiredly. 

“Okay, explain it to me from the beginning.” 

With a victorious smile, she stood in front of him. 

“My name is Helen, I was a ballerina in 1962. I worked at the Galion Theater. There was to be a big performance in mid-October of that year. But all the main actors in the play had strange accidents. The man responsible for these accidents was Edmond Drake. He was locked up in the box you found in my dressing room years ago so that he could do no more harm. But today you have freed his spirit, and he wants revenge.” 

“Revenge? On who and why?” 

“He always wanted fame. He’s going to blame everyone for forgetting him, he’s going to spread panic in the city. People will die…” 

Tom looked serious, pensive. He didn’t want something like this to happen, but he was always surprised to believe the story, he who just a few hours ago didn’t believe in ghosts. 

Then he suddenly realised what she had just confessed to him. A killer ghost was on the loose, and she wanted him, a simple actor, to stop it? 

“No.” He repeated, convinced. “I won’t interfere. I’m not a ghost hunter or a hero. Without me.” 

Helen tried to answer, to convince him, but Tom grabbed her by the arm and threw her out of the house. He slammed the door in her face as she kept telling him that only he could put Edmund in the box.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 5: Tom’s curious about Helen’s past. He’s considering her proposition.

Tom had been thinking about his strange encounter for over an hour before curiosity got the better of him. He had made it clear he didn't want to be involved in this ghost story, but there was nothing wrong with finding out, was there? 

He settled down at his desk and typed "Helen Ballerina 1962" into the search bar. It took him a while to read through the various articles, finding nothing very interesting, until a picture caught his eye. 

He leaned forward and observed the young woman standing in a dancing position on the stage of the Galion Theater. It was Helen. He had to admit that she was beautiful and according to the article, she was a dancer who could have become famous, if she hadn't died so young. 

Another article entitled "The Mysteries of the Galion" attracted his curiosity. He clicked on the link and discovered a blog page, dedicated to the theatre and its ghost stories. He began to read it carefully. 

"The Galleon opened its doors in 1838 and was home to many comedies and tragedies. But it was in 1960 that everything changed for this great and renowned theatre. While a famous opera singer was rehearsing on stage with the orchestra, the stage collapsed beneath him, and he died shortly afterwards. Then an actor in the play is killed by a knife, which was supposed to be a prop but was eventually replaced by a real one. Several strange accidents have been recorded. Rumours say that a curse has fallen on all those who find glory in this theatre. Others believe that Edmund Drake, the stagehand at the time, had something to do with it. He had strongly manifested his jealousy and made threats on various occasions. However, there is no proof that he is guilty. He was found dead a few weeks later in the dressing room of the famous ballet dancer Helen McGarth, lying next to her body, both of whom died in strange circumstances.”

Tom backed away from the screen and placed his back against the back of his chair, thinking. It was a strange story, but so far everything Helen had told him seemed to be true. 

Curious, he clicked on her name to see her biography. 

“I died at 24.” said Helen, who had suddenly appeared next to Tom. 

Tom leapt up, holding back a gasp of fear and surprise. He put one hand on his drumming heart and turned to the young woman. He didn't have the heart to reprimand her when he saw her sad face. 

“I had a great career ahead of me, a family and he took it all away from me.” she continued, bitterly. 

“What happened?” Tom asked. 

“There were more and more accidents on the stage. Strange accidents. So I investigated. By being discreet, I managed to follow Edmund and observe him. I discovered that he was using black magic to cast spells on the performers because he was jealous of them.” 

“Black magic?” Tom exclaimed, finding it hard to believe. 

“He surprised me and threatened me. I ran away. Then I researched dark magic, trying to find a way to stop him. I went to a strange shop that specialised in magic. The lady there assured me that I had to buy a Pandora's box, in order to lock the evil inside. I did so and went to the theatre to trap Edmund. She just didn't warn me that the box only locked up souls and sucked out the ones around it.” 

“You got stuck in the box too.”

“I saw my soul leave my body before I got caught. I have been stuck in this box with Edmund for 58 years.”

“It must have been horrible.”

She looked down on the floor and didn't answer. 

“It was necessary to protect everyone.” 

Tom thought again, silently. He felt sorry for her, he understood better what she had gone through. He didn't want to let Edmund go free either, he could hurt her again. But he was afraid. 

“You say that the box sucks the souls around it, how can you be sure that I won't die the way you did.” 

“The box can only hold 2 souls and it is much easier to use the souls that are already out of their fleshly bodies.” 

“To get rid of Edmund, I will have to lock you back in Pandora's box again? Would you make this sacrifice again?” he asked, astonished and sad. 

“I'm ready to do the right thing.” 

“Then I will help you.” 

Helen looked at him, overjoyed and grateful for his help. She opened her mouth to thank him, but her gaze fell on the computer screen and what she read there disturbed her. Tom frowned and looked at the screen in turn, seeing nothing in particular. 

“What's the matter?” 

The young woman moved closer and looked more closely at the section showing her descent. Her daughter was still alive, which was a relief, but what made her even happier was to learn that her family had grown. 

“I have a granddaughter”. she sighed with a smile. 

Tom looked at her, feeling sorry for her. All the time she had not been able to spend with her family, all the things she had missed because of her sacrifice. He was determined to help her, so that everything she had done wouldn't be in vain.


	6. Chapter 6

31 October, 1.30 pm. 

With his hands buried in his pockets to protect them from the cold and his face half hidden by his scarf, Tom crossed the streets of London with caution. This morning, his biggest worry was to be recognized by fans, now he feared that a ghost would bring the apocalypse to Earth. He knew Helen was at his side, he could feel her presence, but she was invisible to everyone. She only reappeared when he broke into the Galleon Theater. 

Trying to warm his hands, he looked around, a shiver running down his spine at the memory of the dark lodge. He turned around and saw Helen watching every corner of the theatre with a melancholic expression, hesitating between happy memories and haunted dreams. Without a word, she nodded her head in his direction when she saw his anxiety, and they set off in search of her dressing room. After their conversation this morning, they had agreed on a plan. The plan was to take the box back and go in search of Edmund. It was a very simple plan, but Tom dreaded every step of it. 

When Tom arrived at the lodge door, he hesitated to open it. Helen watched him silently before losing her patience. 

“Go on, then!” she exclaimed. 

Tom suddenly jumped, turned to her, displeased.

“Yes, yes!” He reached out his hand to the handle, slowly, too slowly, before suddenly pulling it away. 

“What if he was still there?” he asked. 

“He isn’t.” She affirmed. 

“How can you know that?” 

“I can feel it. His soul is far away. You can go there without fear.” 

Tom took a breath before finally opening the door, trusting her. Armed with his flashlight, he scanned the floor where he’d dropped the box, but it wasn’t there anymore. 

“It’s not there anymore!” 

“What?” Helen exclaimed. 

“It should be there, but it’s not.” 

“Edmund couldn’t take it… It has to be there.” Helen panicked. 

“Maybe Owen take it?” Suggested Tom, calmer. 

He left the theatre and called Owen to ask if he’d taken a box from the dressing room. Owen said yes, he had taken it because a young woman wanted it back, apparently it belonged to her family. Before Owen could ask why Tom was interested, the actor got the address and hung up on his friend. Time was precious and they were already wasting too much of it because of this unforeseen event. 

After a short taxi ride, he arrived in front of a small house in town. He looked at the doorbell with apprehension, thinking about what he was going to say, and then rang the bell. A few seconds later, a young woman in her thirties answered. She seemed shocked when she saw him, recognizing him instantly. But Tom also found himself speechless in front of her. She was beautiful, but what troubled him the most was that she was the spitting image of Helen. 

“Tom Hiddleston?” she asked, surprised. “Gosh, what can I do for you?” 

“I’m a friend of Owen, the man who’s restoring the Galleon Theater. He gave you a box. I’d like to borrow it.” 

“The jewellery box? It belonged to my grandmother.” She replied, frowning. “Why do you want it?” 

“Er… I… I think it’s really beautiful and I’d like to make a copy”. he replied after a short reflection. 

The young woman hesitated for a moment, something seemed unclear. Then she smiled and asked him to wait. She came back a few seconds later with the box in her hands. Tom shivered when he saw it but forced himself to smile. 

“Thank you so much. I will bring it back to you as soon as possible. I will take great care of it.” 

The young woman watched him for a moment, still hesitating to give it to him. Then she placed it in his hands. 

“I know you are lying.” she said. 

“Wh-what?” 

“Why do you really want the box?” 

Tom hesitated. She was perceptive, but was she ready to hear the truth? 

“Do you believe in ghosts?” he finally asked. 

“Sorry?” 

“I know, I didn’t believe in them either, and this is going to sound crazy, but your grandmother’s spirit is with us right now.” he explained. 

The young woman stared at him, expecting him to laugh and tell her it was just a joke. But he seemed the most serious man in the world. 

“Helen, show yourself.” he asked the empty space next to him. 

But the ghost remained invisible to everyone. Tom kept asking her to appear until the young woman cracked. 

“That’s enough!” she got angry. “It’s not funny. Go away. Don’t come back until you give me the box back.” 

She slammed the door in his face. Tom sighed, he’d just made a fool of himself, a madman. Still holding the box in his hands, he decided to go home, not feeling the young woman’s gaze, who was watching him attentively from her window, carpeted behind the curtains. 

As soon as he opened the door to his house, Helen appeared. Tom felt dissatisfied. 

“Ah, there you are! Thanks for letting me make a fool of myself!” he exclaimed, putting the box on the table and taking off his coat. 

“I couldn’t.” she murmured, ashamed and sad. 

“But she’s your granddaughter, maybe this was your only chance to communicate with her.” 

“Yes well I was scared!” she exclaimed, angry now too. 

Tom calmed down and looked at her with compassion. Helen gave him a sad look. 

“I’m a ghost, imagine her reaction… I didn’t want to terrorize her. And if she ever found out what we were going to do… I want to leave her out of it.”

Understanding now, Tom simply nodded his head. 

“Well, now that we have the box, how do we find Edmund?” 

“I can follow his aura. But it might take me a while.” 

“So let’s get started. The sooner the better.”


	7. Chapter 7

31 October, 7.45 pm. 

It was already dark and the streets began to fill up with children in disguise, avaricious of sweets. Tom tried to loosen the collar of his disguise, which stuck a little too tightly to his skin for his taste. Helen would have laughed if it wasn't so bad. 

After spending much of the afternoon trying to find Edmund's evil aura, Helen had finally managed to feel his presence towards the town cemetery. Tom, who had seen it was getting dark and knew that the children were going to be out tonight, decided to pick out a costume to go unnoticed by the crowd. He couldn't accomplish his mission if his fans recognized him and asked for autographs or if the press got involved. So he ordered a cheap and simple skeleton suit. He put on the black suit with bones drawn on it and quickly put on make-up. 

Now walking down the street with the box in his hands, Tom felt the adrenaline and fear grab him as he approached the cemetery. Helen stood beside him, clearly visible, looking around in astonishment and wonder. It was the only day she could walk around the city without terrifying everyone. 

Sneaking behind the gates of the cemetery, out of sight, Tom knelt and watched. After a while he made a bright, translucent silhouette float above the ground. It moved towards the tombs. Helen put a hand on Tom's shoulder, her face inked with fear. 

“It’s him”. she whispered. 

“Well, what do we do now?” 

She didn't answer right away. Tom suddenly turned to her, surprised by her silence. She had a plan anyway, didn't she? 

“I'm thinking!” she replied when she felt his gaze on her. 

He was about to exclaim with indignation that she had gotten him into this without a plan when suddenly a light caught his attention. They turned around towards the cemetery and saw that Edmund had opened a grimoire, from which a beam of red light was coming out. 

“Forces of evil and spirit of shadows, join me.” said Edmund's dark voice. “On this Halloween day, gather your powers and help me. I summon the evil spirits from these catacombs. Rise up, dead men, and form my demon army!” 

A thunderclap sounded and a lightning bolt fell on the ghost. He seemed to feed on the electric force, before starting to speak again, this time in Latin. Tom and Helen watched the spectacle before them, petrified. 

“He wants to raise the dead..." Tom breathed, frightened, unable to look away from the cemetery. 

“Then it was true!” exclaimed a woman's voice right next to him. 

Tom shouted a cry of surprise and fear and turned to discover Helen's granddaughter in amazement. 

“What are you doing here?” Tom asked, his heart still pounding from her sudden appearance. 

The young woman turned her eyes away from the ghost in the cemetery to look at the man next to her. She then recognised Tom, despite his make-up. 

“What are you supposed to look like? Jack Skelington?” she asked, amused. 

“I could ask you the same question, Sabrina, the witch!” He retorted when he saw her poor costume. 

“My name is Eleanor!” She promptly corrected him by looking at her costume. 

She had taken what she had on hand. An old black dress, her little niece's witch's hat and red tights that she hadn't worn since her first party. 

“That's enough, you two!” Helen exclaimed, fed up with this childish nonsense.

Eleanor turned to the spectre of her grandmother and froze in place. When Tom saw her face turn pale, he put a compassionate hand on her shoulder. 

“Helen?” she sighed, shocked. 

Helen looked at the young woman with emotion, but also a little sadness. She thought of all the years she had missed. 

“It was true! I didn't want to believe it, but when Tom came, I knew in my heart it was the only possible explanation. I spent years trying to figure out what happened to you. All my life I've been looking for explanations but I refused to believe that the magic was real.” 

“My child..." Helen whispered, laying a ghostly hand on her little girl's warm cheek. 

Eleanor tried to hold back her tears, with great difficulty. 

“We must act now, or it will be too late.” Tom reluctantly interrupted. 

“What are you going to do about it?” 

“He didn't see us, I'm going to sneak up behind him and lock him in the box.” suggested Tom, already heading towards the cemetery entrance. 

“No, it's too dangerous!” Eleanor exclaimed. 

“We don't have time to form a plan anymore. I have to go.” 

She nodded her head and watched him leave. Remaining with Helen, the young woman watched Edmund recite his spell aloud as the tombstones began to shake. Tom, as discreetly as he could, slipped in behind Edmund. Just a few steps away, he took a deep breath and began to open the box. But before he could do so, an invisible force grabbed him and lifted him into the air. 

“Did you think you could trick me?” Edmund asked, turning to Tom as he struggled to free himself. 

The ghost then saw the box in Tom's hands and his rage grew even greater. 

“What is it? Are you in cahoots with this scoundrel?” 

With a scream of rage, Tom was thrown a few yards away, the box slipping from his grasp. Eleanor held back a gasp of surprise and fear before turning to her grandmother. 

Helen couldn't let him face the monster alone. She decided to intervene before it was too late. If Edmund wanted her, he was going to get her. 

She turned to her granddaughter and her determination melted into compassion. Eleanor seemed terrified and she wished she could reassure her, take her in her arms and tell her everything was going to be okay. 

“Stay here.” she ordered, gently. “I'm going to go help him.” 

Eleanor was in shock and her fear was heightened by the thought of seeing her face this monster alone. 

“It's out of the question. I'm coming to help you too. I can't let you face him alone again.” 

A surge of pride filled her soul as she watched her granddaughter be so brave.

She simply nodded her head with a smile. She knew she couldn't stop her. 

“Go help Tom, I'll create a diversion. We need the box at all costs”. 


	8. Chapter 8

Under the force of the shock, he had hit his head. His vision was disturbed for a few moments and he lay on the ground, trying to come to his senses. 

“Tom!” 

He heard Eleanor's voice and forced himself to open his eyes. After a little while his vision stabilized and he saw the worried young woman standing over him.

“Are you alright?” 

“I think so..." he murmured as he sat down again. 

He saw Helen approaching Edmund in the distance. He became afraid for her. Even dead, he knew that this monster could make her suffer. 

“What is she doing?” He asked, a little panicked. 

“She's buying us some time. We have to find the box.” 

Grabbing his hand, Tom and Eleanor bent over so as not to attract attention and went in search of Pandora's box. 

“Helen McGarth!” Edmund exclaimed as the young woman walked towards him. “You finally show yourself, you treacherous woman!” 

“Stop this nightmare, Edmund. You've caused enough suffering in your lifetime.” 

He laughed out loudly and gloomily. 

“You stopped me from becoming king of the stage once, I won't let you do it again. I'm going to become the master of the world and you can't stop me this time.” 

Edmund waved his hand in her direction and Helen felt faint. A glimmer was coming out of her and her strength was weakening. He was feeding on her, on her soul to gain strength. She tried to fight, to save herself, but it was too hard. 

Tom looked up when he heard Helen's cry, worried about the spectacle before him. He had to act quickly or the world would be destroyed and Helen with him. 

“Tom!” Eleanor exclaimed. 

He turned to her and saw the box in her hands. She threw it at him and he grabbed it and ran towards Edmund. 

Too busy feeding off Helen's strength, he didn't see him get behind him and put the box on the ground. 

“Hey you!” he shouted. 

Edmund turned around just in time to see Tom open the box. 

“No!” he exclaimed, trying to run away. 

But a light as bright as the sun came out of the box and he was caught by an invisible force. He shouted and cursed Helen, struggling against the current that was drawing him to his doom, in vain. The wind whistled around them so violently that Eleanor grabbed the trunk of a tree next to her. 

She fell to her knees, shaken by the force of the wind and watched in horror as the ghost disappeared into the little box with a scream of rage. He raised his head and saw Helen struggling against the current that was drawing her into her prison. But weakened by Edmund's attack, she could do nothing about the fate that was to be hers. 

“Helen!” Tom shouted as he saw her give up and let go. 

The young woman was caught by invisible force, coming dangerously close to the box. But Tom didn't want it to end like this, he didn't want to condemn her to an eternity in that cursed box, with the most dangerous man he had ever known. In extremis, he grabbed her hand. 

Helen looked up, surprised by Tom's human contact and his heroic gesture. But the force of fate was too great, he couldn't save her. 

“Tom! Let go!” she shouted above the whistling wind. 

“No!" he shouted in turn, determined. 

He pulled with all his might with a growl. He managed to pull Helen just enough to get her away from the box, but he couldn't fight any longer, he was about to let go. 

Suddenly the wind dropped and Tom and Helen landed heavily on the ground, out of breath and exhausted from their efforts. They raised their heads to see with amazement but a deep sense of pride, Eleanor, lying on the box with her hands firmly on its closed lid. 

“We made it.” Sighed Tom, stunned but happy to finally put this story behind him. 

Tom stood up and helped Eleanor by reaching out a hand. Happy and still full of adrenaline, she laughed and took him in her arms. 

“We did it!” she exclaimed. 

“I'm free...” Sighed Helen, behind them, looking at the closed box.

Tom and Eleanor turned to her with a smile on their lips. 

“You've freed me from the box.” 

“I couldn't let you relive an eternity locked up with him.” Tom whispered as he approached her. 

She smiled tenderly at him, then looked off into the distance, frowning. Tom looked in the same direction as her but saw nothing. 

“This light... It is so beautiful and reassuring.” she whispered. 

“You are free now, you can rest in peace.” Eleanor said as she joined them.

Helen offered them a warm and tender smile. Then she let go of Tom's hands, caressed Eleanor's cheek one last time before walking towards the light. In the blink of an eye, she was gone. 

Tom looked at the place where she was standing just a few seconds ago with the feeling that he would miss her deeply but also with pride in a job well done.

“Goodbye, Helen.”


	9. Chapter 9

His phone rang, pulling him out of a deep sleep. He growled and buried his head in the pillow, wanting to pretend the sound didn't exist. When his phone stopped ringing, Tom relaxed and tried to go back to his sleep. Alas, he was well and truly awake now. He grunted again and put his back to it, stretching his muscles like a cat. Then he opened his eyes and looked out his window at the grey sky. 

He remembered the events of the day before, but everything seemed so far away that he convinced himself that it was all a dream. What if he had never experienced this sordid ghost hunt? 

Tom got up and went to the bathroom. His mind was still a little foggy from sleep, he almost didn't see the black and white make-up stains that still tinged his face, even though he had taken a shower the day before. Hope seized him. Maybe he hadn't imagined everything after all. 

After freshening up and getting rid of the last traces of make-up, he went back to his room and took his mobile phone. There he saw a message from Owen, asking him to come to the theatre as soon as possible, that he had something to show him. 

Curious and a little worried that Owen might open another cursed object, Tom quickly got dressed and took the first taxi to the theatre. 

Once there, the actor was surprised to see a dozen workers busy inside the old building. Among all the dust and the construction site, he saw his friend. 

“Owen!” He called out as he walked towards him. 

“Ha, Tom, there you are.” Exclaimed his friend, a big smile on his lips. 

“What's going on here?” 

“It just so happens that this morning I received a huge donation of money. That's just what I needed to start the renovations!” Owen seemed excited as a child about his Christmas presents, which amused Tom. 

“A donation? But from whom?” Tom wondered. 

“From someone who knows you, apparently, as you're part of the terms of the contract.” 

“Terms? What terms?” 

Tom was totally lost and Owen's answers were too vague for his liking. 

“I'm the donor.” Answered a strong female voice behind his back. 

Tom froze in place, his heart missing a beat. He turned to see Eleanor, a big, teasing smile on her lips. 

“Eleanor?” Tom asked, pleasantly surprised to see her. 

“I'll leave you two to discuss the terms of the contract.” said Owen, looking at the two young people in turn before slipping away with an amused smile. 

Tom filled the space between them and looked at the young woman, surprised but also happy. 

“I was afraid that everything that had happened was just a dream.” He confessed, murmuring softly with a smile. 

“Fortunately, everything was real.” She added, sending her smile back to him. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I'm honoring the memory of my grandmother. But I had the feeling I couldn't do it without you.” 

“Am I part of the terms of the contract?” he asked, curious. 

“I give my money on the condition that you become the face of this theatre. You will sponsor it and together we will tell the story of Helen McGarth.” 

Tom smiled at her, touched by her gesture, but also happy that she thought of him. 

“It would be an honour.” he said with a big smile. 

Eleanor looked into his warm eyes and couldn't resist any longer. She tiptoed over and kissed him. Tom, at first surprised, put his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.


End file.
